Raising EM
by KurtandBlaineGleek
Summary: Sequel to Baby On The Way! Best read that first! Kurt and Blaine adapt to life raising their twins. With a new life in New York, things can only get better right? Rating for safety. Please R&R! Still Future!Klaine!
1. Fashion Show Interruption

A/N: So for those of you who don't know, this is the sequel to my story Baby On The Way. It's probably a good idea for you guys to read that one first before looking into this. For all my devoted BOTW readers, you asked and I delivered. Here is the first chapter of Raising EM and the EM part just stands for Elizabeth and Miracle, the girls' names. I'm picking our story up some months after the twins' birth, to the point where they've already started to crawl. So do enjoy!

Time really seemed to fly like the wind after the twins were born as life got back on track. Despite the fact that they had to completely reset up the nursery because of it, Blaine and Kurt had moved out of their eight million dollar mansion. In fact, it was a bigger move than out of the mansion. They moved clear across the country to New York where they had a spacious three-bedroom penthouse. Unfortunately, some sacrifices had to be made to do that. Kurt had to resign from his role on Days. NBC was sad to see him go but they understood that he had to do all this for his own safety, after the paparazzi disaster three weeks before the girls were born. Ironically, they had no issues finding someone to take over his role and Kurt was grateful for that. Their friends had pushed on ahead to NYC to set up the new nursery in one of the bedrooms in the penthouse so it would be ready for when Kurt and Blaine brought their baby girls home.

So far everything had gone rather smoothly. Sure, the endless sleepless nights due to two little baby girls were a handful for the Hummel-Andersons but they couldn't be happier and Kurt was back to his normal self, no longer controlled by raging pregnancy hormones. And as everyone had assured him, he had no trouble regaining his figure. He was a bit snippier than he used to be but that was chalked to over exhaustion. Working tireless and raising two beautiful little girls. Kurt normally had a shorter temper when he was stressed.

And boy was he in over his head this night. New York City was a busy place and the perfect location for Kurt to dive into his fashion career head on. It had been a bit of time since he'd put much emphasis on that part of his career and in the previous months, he'd spent countless hours between taking care of the girls and designing his new line, all of which led up to this particular night. He had show tonight. A runway show and it was the first one he'd done in probably at least a year. So it was highly important to him. Blaine had spent the months after the girls were born fishing around for a new manager and had finally found one about a month prior to the present night. But he was there all the same, to support his husband.

Kurt was hustling around backstage trying to make sure that all of his designs were in order, fixing one disaster after another. A zipper ripped, a shoulder strap fell, a piece of hair dropped out of perfect formation, one model kept stepping all over the train in her dress. All the while, Blaine was sitting backstage watching Kurt frantically fix measurements and reattach the zipper and trim down the train of the dress the model was wearing, a strip over measuring type around his head. In the meantime, he was busy trying to straighten the bows on the chique little dresses his daughters were wearing. Elizabeth, as usual was in purple and Miracle was in pink but the dresses were exactly the same otherwise and Kurt had designed them both himself.

Blaine watched his husband nearly pull out his hair as the twenty-eight-year-old finally seemed to find a niche and get everything together. Just in the nick of time too. Kurt came over with a frustrated sigh and lifted Miracle from her spot on the floor in front of daddy. The little girl cooed and clapped her hands, her curls falling into her face. Kurt sighed again and swept the curls back. "I told you we probably should start putting their hair in bows," he told his husband. Blaine chuckled, picking up Elizabeth who looked ready to fall asleep on his shoulder, even with all the commotion. How she managed to sleep through noise and still have perfect hearing, neither man knew. "Come on, let's go take our seats." Miracle was squirming in his arms and he had to shift her into a more comfortable position on his hip to make sure she didn't squirm her way out. For very nearly not making it into the world she was quite the active little girl. She was still slightly smaller than her sister but now that they were born, Miracle had no trouble catching up.

The two men walked out to their seats in the front row and Kurt handed Miracle back to Blaine, feeling bad for making the man have to hold both girls. But he'd be able to help him in a moment. Kurt took the stage and Blaine set Miracle on the floor front of him with one arm so that he could balance Elizabeth better. It was only for a moment of course but with the twins now crawling, it probably wasn't something smart for him to do right than. Especially since his eyes went up to Kurt who had been handed a microphone and was now standing at the head of the runway where the models would make their entrance from. Blaine smiled up at his husband.

"Hello everyone!" Kurt stated to a round of smattered applause. "I'd like to thank you all for coming. This is my first show in over a year. Due to the fact that I was delving more into acting and spent much of that time pregnant with my two little girls, who are both doing well thank you." There were choruses of awwws and more smattered applause. "I hope to show you that I haven't lost my spark for fashion. So without further ado, I'd like to present to you my new summer line, the Kurt Hummel Summer Nights line! Enjoy the show!" he said. Applause broke out again and Kurt made his way off the runway to take a seat next to his husband.

Kurt sat down carefully and pecked Blaine lightly on the lips, watching Elizabeth already sleeping in her daddy's arms. Blaine smiled at him. "I'm sure they're all going to love it," he said as the first model stepped out in a flowy white sundress with a matching sun hat on her head. Cameras flashed and notes were taken and people whispered their comments. Kurt went to reply to Blaine and bend down to pick up Miracle when he realized the pink clad little girl was nowhere to be seen. Inwardly, he panicked.

"Blaine…" Kurt started and Blaine's face fell when he saw his husband's face pale even more if that were possible. No one else seemed to be paying much attention to them as they were all busy keeping their eyes on the models who were strutting down the runway in Kurt's new line. Blaine looked at him, pressing him to go on. Kurt swallowed. "Where's Miracle?" he asked. It was then that Blaine took notice that his other daughter was missing and it took all his composure not to let out an expletive under his breath and he bit his tongue. But Kurt wasn't so quick to hold his in. "Shit!" he spat in a hoarse whisper. Immediately, both men stood up and starting shuffling their way down the aisle, eyes keeping a look out for the baby. She couldn't have gotten far. But than, Miracle was incredibly fast on her little hands and legs. She was like a speed crawler.

They had just reached the end of the aisle both in a fit of panic when more cameras started flashing and the audience started to laugh and aw and coo. Blaine and Kurt looked at each other before they glanced at the runway. Miracle was crawling down the walk, halfway between two of the models, who had both stopped and were looking at the little girl in confusion. Kurt felt humiliated. His own daughter had given his first runway show in over a year a reason to be perfectly memorable. He ran a hand over his face, before sticking his fingers in his mouth and whistling shrilly, his cue to bring everything to a halt. The models still waiting backstage stood where that were and the ones already one the runway turned and looked at him. Only Miracle seemed to keep moving, crawling her way down the runway.

Kurt pulled himself back up on the runway and hastily moved to scoop his daughter up. She squealed in delight, clapped her hands and pulled at his hair. Kurt cringed and threw a look at Blaine who had broke out into laughter just than, soft laughter so as not to wake Elizabeth who was still sleeping in his arms. Kurt was handed a microphone again as his daughter wiggled in his arms. This was not going to be easy. How did he balance a screaming and squealing squirmy baby while attempting to apologize to his audience? The one problem, while his daughters both had Blaine's curls, they had Kurt's eyes and it was so hard to scold them because one look into their glasz eyes and Kurt knew exactly what made Blaine melt every time he looked at him.

"Good evening again ladies and gentlemen," Kurt said with a nervous chuckled, shifting his daughter again. She was still squealing in his arms. "I…uh…apologize for the interruption. This is my little girl Miracle and you may or may not know why Blaine and I named her that," he said. Might as well make the most of it. "When I was pregnant, we were told that I was carrying MOMO twins. For those of you who don't know those are twins that share a placenta. They developed unequal placental sharing and Miracle's life was put in jeopardy. She wasn't getting the nutrients and blood she needed to grow." The room was silent, listening to Kurt talk. "Her name is Miracle because she pulled through all that thanks to my brilliant doctors mostly and the twins were born on Christmas so I told Blaine, she was our Christmas Miracle. It's no secret that her middle name is Noelle either," he said. The crowd laughed. "But I apologize. Miracle's very active and she must have crawled away when Blaine and I weren't looking. So, that shouldn't happen again. On with the show!" He than handed the microphone back and jumped off the runway. The show resumed.

The twenty-eight-year-old settled himself once more in the seat next to where Blaine was again seated. Kurt was desperate to get Miracle to settle down and he started rocking her, singing gently under his breath as the little girl finally seemed to be quieting. It was a rare moment when both twins were asleep at the same time. Miracle being the more active one, often didn't take naps during the day anymore but that usually meant she slept better at night. She was more independent than her sister, not really wanting to be held as much. Elizabeth on the other hand was more calm and slept a lot during the day. As such, she was usually the one they were up with at night. She got fussy during the night hours and Kurt spent countless odd hours in her rocking chair, rocking and feeding her. She was the needy one, the daddy's girl. Though which parent she was attached to more, Kurt and Blaine couldn't figure out. She seemed to want them both equally. Though both men discovered that she preferred Blaine in the day and Kurt during the night where as if Miracle wanted daddy or papa, she was the other way around, preferring Kurt during the day and Blaine during the night.

Though he wasn't about to admit it, Kurt was a bit jealous of Blaine for Miracle wanting him during the night because that meant he rarely had to do anything during the night. Blaine got more sleep than Kurt did but seeing as Elizabeth slept a lot during the day, he spent much of his time helping Kurt with Miracle during those hours. Kurt was grateful that although his pink clad daughter preferred him during the day, Blaine often took over so that Kurt could sleep while Elizabeth slept. He had a harder time keeping a handle on Miracle. But it seemed that both girls loved their daddies very much.

All in all, they had managed to fall into somewhat of a routine and Kurt was always exhausted. He often had bags under his eyes because sometimes, Blaine had to blackmail him into sleeping. He was working so hard. And when they got that rare moment that both twins were asleep, Blaine caught some extra hours but Kurt would stay up, keeping awake on coffee and working late, sketching and resketching all of his designs. Blaine wouldn't lie. He was worried that Kurt was working so hard and he thought it that it was about time they took a much needed vacation. Go to Hawaii or something where they could turn off work and the girls – he was thinking of sending the girls to stay with Burt and Carole while he and Kurt took their vacation – and just relax and fall back into that honeymoon stage of their relationship.

The only downside to the fact that they were living in New York now was Rachel. She was still trying to get back in their good graces and she was still trying to get Kurt to take her side but Kurt was firm in his decision. He was backing Finn, giving his stepbrother all his support. Finn often offered to baby-sit but Kurt always declined. At the moment, Finn had temporary custody of his children and Kurt couldn't ask him to try and take care of two babies on top of that. He and Blaine were doing all they could to stay away from Rachel but it didn't help when she seemed to always know where they were going or when they were going to be in Times Square. They hadn't wanted her to meet their twins but they hadn't been able to keep that from happening and she'd been so sickeningly sweet, it had terrified poor Elizabeth and Miracle had reacted by smacking her in the forehead, a fact that had taken all Kurt's resolve not to laugh at. Rachel had been promptly caught off guard and left in a huff. She hadn't seen the girls since.

But Rachel was one bad thing amidst all the good stuff. Blaine had recently gone back into the studio, working on a new album. Kurt was actually going to be featured in a couple of his husband's songs. But other than that, he was taking the time to focus mainly on his fashion career. He went through periods like this where on aspect of his fame was his main priority while the others took a backseat for a while. While pregnant, his priority had been his acting career, working on Days. It had been a good experience he thought. But now, his priority was his fashion career and he figured that after he made success with this new summer line, fashion would take a backseat again until he put focus on a winter line. He was actually looking to work some more on his own music once summer actually started and stuff. Since the show had been coming around, Kurt had spent more time writing songs than he had designing new clothes.

To say he was relieved when the show that night finally ended and the reporters and pictures stopped – a fact that he was still kind of tense about even when it was planned – was an understatement. Kurt found himself allowing his eyes to slide shut in the back of the limo as he and Blaine were headed for home. He had opted out on the after party, explaining that it was late and he and Blaine needed to get the twins home to bed. He didn't add that he just wanted sleep too. Blaine was watching him carefully. To their relief, Miracle and Elizabeth were both still a sleep, something that was rare for the former but both girls had quite a night of excitement.

Reaching home, Kurt handed a tip to the limo driver, after being shaken awake by Blaine so they could get out. They climbed the steps to their penthouse, each one still cradling one of the girls, but they had switched knowing that with it being night, Elizabeth would rest easier in Kurt's arms and Miracle in Blaine's. Blaine one-handedly unlocked the door and they entered the house, both men making a beeline for the twins' room. Laying their daughters carefully on the rug for a moment, they proceeded to get out the girls' pajamas. Luckily, neither twin woke as they changed them and put them both down in their cribs, which were still the circular canopy cribs that Kurt had bought back in Los Angeles.

For a moment, the two men stood in the doorway of the nursery before wrapping their arms around each other and starting to head out of the room. Kurt laid his head on Blaine's shoulder as he sort have stumbled in his half asleep state down the hall to their room. The injury Kurt had sustained to the leg after Sebastian's attack back when he had been about seven and a half months pregnant had been great to the point that Kurt hadn't been able to walk around for weeks without a bandage wrapped around his leg for extra strength. He was only now starting to get around without the bandage support. Blaine helped him into their room and Kurt immediately fell face first into the bed.

"What a night," Kurt mumbled into the comforter. Blaine chuckled and sat down beside him, running a soothing hand over Kurt's back. Kurt willed his muscles to a allow him to turn over so he could look up at the man he loved. The twenty-seven-year-old smiled down at him. "I can't believe Miracle is already wanting to be a little model," Kurt muttered. Again, Blaine chuckled. He took his free hand and ran it through Kurt's hair, leaning down to place a soft kiss to his lips. Kurt stared up at him lovingly. If he wasn't so exhausted, he would have initiated a night of lovemaking right than and there. After the night in the pool when he was pregnant, Kurt and Blaine hadn't had the opportunity to be intimate for about five months. Kurt had been five, five and half months pregnant at the time and was forbidden to have sex for at least six weeks after the girls were born. So you could imagine the tension that had jumped both men's bodies the moment they had the green light to be intimate again. Of course, they were careful and used protection. Kurt did not want to get pregnant again anytime soon. Though he had joked that maybe Blaine should get pregnant, just so he could have a first hand understanding of everything Kurt had gone through. Blaine had looked horrified until Kurt had told him he was only joking.

"Don't worry baby," Blaine said, proceeding to help Kurt slip out of his clothes and get more comfortable. "The night was a success and both twins are asleep and you should be too." He offered a small smile and Kurt grinned up at him. It was moments like these that both men cherished so very much now. They rarely got the opportunity to have these little moments anymore. With two baby girls and hectic lives and life in New York, it was something that both men were finding was at minimal supply. "Are you happy?" Blaine suddenly asked and Kurt stared up at him confused. Resting a hand on his husband's cheek, he leaned up and kissed him gently before pulling him down on the bed with him and the two of them started to get comfortable tucking themselves into the sheets and each other's arms.

"Of course I'm happy Blaine," Kurt said softly. Blaine only smiled at him. Kurt smiled back and kissed him again. He was lucky. Blaine felt lucky too. They both were blessed with the most wonderful husband and beautiful little girls. "I couldn't be happier. I'm married to the most wonderful man I've ever known and thanks to him I have two beautiful daughters. And I'm living my dreams. Yes Blaine, I am very happy." But their blissful moment was broken just a second later as the baby monitor on Kurt's side of the bed broke with wailing, which meant Elizabeth had woken up. Kurt sighed. "I better go tend to her," he said. Blaine nodded and watched his husband slide out of bed and leave the room.

A/N: And now you know why I decided to push the time up to when the girls were already crawling. I've just had this cute image of one of the twins crawling onto the runway in the middle of a fashion and had to roll with it. Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! I kind of want to carry this on up through the twins in high school because it will be fun to explore the aspect of their lives growing up. So, what I ask from you is how do you think I should do time jumps? Should I have a couple of chapters per year or do a bunch of chapters and then a few years time jump and more chapters and not cover each year of their lives. How do you think it's best? Please leave me your suggestions in your reviews, which as always, make me smile! Love you guys!


	2. Exhaustion And First Word

A/N: Hello all my lovely readers! Glad to see you've followed on over to the sequel! So thanks for your suggestions on how I should do this, I've come up with an idea. I don't want an excruciating number of chapters and I don't want less than BOTW had either. So, I've come to the conclusion that every four chapters, I'm going to do a two-year time jump. So, three more chapters, this one included and chapter five will pick up the story when the twins are two. Chapter nine when they're four. Chapter thirteen when they're six and so on, right up until chapter thirty-six with if I've calculate right will be their high school graduation and the last chapter of age eighteen. So for now, enjoy chapter two!

Life was hectic with the twins, no doubt about that. Between the girls crawling and teething and learning to pull themselves up into standing positions and Kurt and Blaine working their asses off everyday, both men were under constant exhaustion. Blaine was drinking at least five cups of coffee per day – a fact that was not good for his health – and Kurt had constant bags under his eyes as he pressed on, trying to pretend he wasn't as tired as he looked. That didn't go well with the producers at the music studio. After the successful runway show, Kurt had dived once more point blank into his music career. He was caught yawning several times during a recording session and was told to go home, get some sleep and come back again the next day, only to do it all over again. So the recording of his album was not going very well.

It was a Saturday, a rare one in which neither Kurt nor Blaine had any work to do. Kurt was lazing on the couch, his eyes drooping as Miracle slept on top of him. Blaine was sitting at the dining room table, trying to read a newspaper and downing another cup of coffee. Elizabeth was in her swing, being rocked by the automatic motion and she was easily drifting to sleep. Miracle was situated in an awkward position on her papa. One chubby little arm hung down to her side, her fingers clasped around the nipple of the bottle in her hand. It was starting to slip from her little grasp, ready to thunk against the hardwood floor.

Kurt had just about drifted off to sleep himself when the bottle slipped. He heard it hit the floor and lazily glanced over as it toppled down, a few drops of baby formula dripping off the nipple. "Blaine…" he said in drowsy voice. Blaine looked up from the newspaper and turned his head to glance over, taking another sip of his coffee. Kurt pointed one finger at the bottle and Blaine didn't argue. He stood from his seat and crossed to the space in front of the couch, picking up the bottle and setting it up right on the coffee table. "Thank you love," Kurt managed to get out, as his consciousness seemed to slip. Blaine offered a tiny smile before he knelt and placed a soft kiss on Kurt's forehead. "Mmm…" Kurt moaned in his sleep, tucking his face into the couch cushion. Blaine stroked the top of Miracle's head before he grabbed the remote and clicked off the TV.

The twenty-seven-year-old decided to abandon the newspaper and instead, he collapsed into an armchair with his eyes on Elizabeth's swing, which was now the only movement in the living room. Kurt was long gone, finally getting a moment to catch up on some shut-eye. He was worse off than Blaine because he refused to sleep when he got moments like this. Blaine usually took those little opportunities but Kurt pushed himself to keep working. He'd progressed from coffee to energy drinks and one of the kitchen cupboards was stocked full of them. Blaine wasn't going to lie; he was slightly worried. God, he couldn't wait until the twins were old enough for life to fall back into a normal routine. It might not have been as bad if they had only one baby but they had two. It was twice the hassle.

Just as Blaine found himself starting to drift off, there came a knock at the door. He cringed by the force of the knock, glancing at his husband who stirred slightly but didn't wake. Miracle just flipped her head from one direction to the other. She really looked so cute sleeping on top of Kurt. Blaine made a mental note to take a picture of it later. Elizabeth didn't seem to be bothered either, so Blaine stood up and started for the door, intent on reaching it before the person could knock again and risk waking his sleeping family.

Reaching the door, Blaine stifled a yawn as he pulled it open and was surprised to find that Finn was standing there. "Hey Finn," he said in a quiet voice. Finn frowned, obviously wondering if this was a bad time. Blaine attempted to stifle a yawn again but failed this time and Finn's frown turned to concern. He invited himself into the house, gently pushing Blaine out of the way. The other man had no energy to really protest and merely shut the door lazily behind him, returning to his chair in the living room. It didn't even cross Blaine's mind that Finn was by himself when usually he had his kids with him. Blaine and Kurt knew that Finn had temporary custody of his son and daughter. That was probably for the best. Kurt feared that if Rachel got custody of his niece and nephew, she'd neglect them for her stupid stardom on Broadway and they'd end up in the system. No one wanted that.

Finn entered the house better and stared wide-eyed. He knew just by the state of the living room that they weren't at the top of their game right than. Kurt would never have let the house get this out of hand. There were toys littering the floor. Baby clothes and blankets and even burp rags were draped over different pieces of furniture. A package of diapers had toppled over beside the entertainment center. An empty bottle lay on the floor just under the coffee table and unless he was mistaken, Finn was quite sure he saw a pacifier poking out from under the couch. The room looked like a tornado had hit it. Yep, Kurt definitely wasn't himself because if he was, the living room would be positively spotless.

"Dude, are you guys okay?" Finn asked Blaine who had already started nodding off in the chair. He'd left his coffee back on the dining room table. Blaine perked up at the sound of Finn's voice. He looked at him wearily. Kurt continued to doze on the couch. He really was tired because Kurt was normally a light sleeper and even the softest of sounds was likely to wake him, which was why Blaine had feared the knocking at the door would have done just that. "Because you certainly don't look like it," the taller man went on. The concern on his face only grew.

Blaine shook his head and sighed heavily, yawning again and knowing that there was no way that he would be able to keep the truth from Finn. "No," he said finally, his voice was soft and tinged with the tiredness that he was feeling. He still wasn't anywhere near as exhausted as Kurt. He glanced over at his husband. "I'm to the point where I'm drinking at least five cups of coffee a day and Kurt somewhat refuses to sleep, even when both the twins are sleeping. He stays up and keeps working. I'd say at this point, he's getting maybe five or six hours of sleep a week." Finn's eyebrows shot so high they retreated into his hairline. God knew that little sleep was not healthy. It was then that Blaine noticed the duffle bag Finn had been holding in his hand. He quirked a brow curiously, wondering what this was all about.

The taller man didn't need much more convincing to make up his mind, something he'd pretty much already done on his own and was his reason for coming over in the first place. He was going to stay at their house for a while. He knew they had at least one extra bedroom and with the kids in Ohio with Burt and Carole for the current time being, he could devote his time to helping Kurt and Blaine. Three people were better than two. At least one of them could sleep while the other two looked after the twins. "It's settled than," he said, setting the bag in the other armchair and smiling over at Blaine. "I'm going to stay with you guys and help out for a while and I'm not taking no for answer." It was Blaine's turn to raise his eyebrows so high they disappeared into his hairline.

"Oh Finn," he said, but before he could go on Finn held up a hand and smiled at him. Just than, Elizabeth started crying from her swing. Finn didn't miss a beat. He turned around and approached the swing. Turning it off, he unbuckled the little girl and easily scooped her up into his arms. Blaine cringed, knowing that at this time Elizabeth was usually attached to him and he really didn't know how she would take to anyone else holding her other than Kurt. But the times they had seen their uncle were enough to tell Kurt and Blaine that the twins seemed to like him and Elizabeth did not fuss and start reaching for her daddy even though she was attached to Blaine during the day. Instead, she fisted Finn's shirt and clung to him, her glasz eyes blinking over his shoulder.

Finn did his best to hush the little girl. "There, there honey. It's all right; uncle Finn will make it all better. Did little Lizzie have a nightmare?" Elizabeth gurgled in reply and Finn carried her over to where the diapers were, grabbing the changing mat and package of wipes that rested beside the toppled diapers. Blaine relaxed. Why had he been so worried? Finn had two kids. He'd been through all this twice already. He knew what he was doing and he seemed to be good with Elizabeth. Blaine wondered whether it would work with Miracle. Elizabeth was easier going than her sister. Miracle was so independent that sometimes she hated it when either of her dads picked her up. She preferred to just be on her own and was contented to play. But she also was really picky about who comforted her when she was crying. Kurt during the day and Blaine during the night always. When Burt and Carole had visited, she wouldn't even let them handle her when she was crying. It had to be her daddy or papa. No one else. Elizabeth didn't really mind too much. She had her days though when she only wanted daddy.

As Blaine watched Finn carefully change Elizabeth, he felt his eyes drooping again and he knew that there was just no way he could protest to Finn's staying there for a while. He and Kurt, especially Kurt could really use the sleep. Now that there was a third set of hands, Kurt didn't have any reason to say he couldn't afford to sleep. Blaine knew just watching his husband dozing on the couch with Miracle fast asleep on top of him that Kurt had reached his breaking point. He was finally asleep and the twenty-seven-year-old hoped that it was a good few hours of sleep. God knew Kurt needed it.

"Go get some sleep Blaine," Finn said. That snapped Blaine's eyes open again and he shook his head frantically. What if Miracle woke up? She wouldn't want anyone but her papa right now. There was no way she'd let Finn take care of her. And there was no way he was leaving Finn to care for both the twins at once. He wanted sleep, he really did but he couldn't do that to Finn. He and Kurt were barely managing with the girls together and even if Finn was already a two-time parent, he doubted that he would do much better on his own. No, he had to put his foot down right here and now. He refused to let Finn try to handle the girls alone.

"No Finn," he said firmly, standing up and heading back to the dining room table to grab his cup of coffee. He leaned against the table and called out to his brother-in-law as the taller man looked over his shoulder at him briefly with concern before finishing up Elizabeth's diaper change and lifting the little girl back into his arms carefully, standing from the floor and one-handedly putting the mat and wipes back. He looked at Blaine with confusion. "Kurt and I are barely managing the girls together. I'm not going to let you attempt it on your own. And if Miracle woke up and I agreed to that, you'd be in a bit of a pickle. She's not as easy going as Elizabeth. Miracle only wants Kurt during the day and me during the night. Elizabeth prefers me during the day and Kurt during the night but she adapts to other people. Miracle won't."

For a moment, there was silence in the room. Finn sighed, gently shaking his head. Elizabeth had fisted her little hands in his shirt again and her head rested on Finn's shoulder. She seemed content, though Blaine knew that she would be needing a bottle. "Fine," Finn finally said, starting to cross the living room with the little girl. He was heading for the kitchen, probably going to work on food for her. "But as soon as Kurt wakes up, you're going to sleep, no questions asked," he added sternly. Blaine raised an eyebrow but nodded his head. Hell, when had Finn gotten so good at that parental tone? He and Kurt could probably learn a thing or two from him. Finn said nothing else before he made his way into the kitchen. Blaine set his coffee cup down and sighed deeply. This was going to be one hell of a schedule.

He could hear Finn in the kitchen making a bottle and slapping sounds indicated that he'd put Elizabeth in her highchair and the little girl was slapping her hands against the tray in front of her. Elizabeth liked doing that. Both girls did. Actually, both girls were fond of doing anything that made some kind of sound and they had their own little way of dancing whenever Kurt and Blaine played music, which was rather often in the Hummel-Anderson household. After all, music was still very much a part of their lives and they wanted their girls to see how important it was too. They wanted their twins to love music as much as they did. It seemed to be working. Given the fact that both Kurt and Blaine knew how to play the piano, they'd already decided that they were going to start teaching the girls when they were old enough. And they were going to encourage them to always go for their dreams and never be afraid to do anything they wanted to.

Taking one last glance at Kurt and Miracle, who were both still sound asleep Blaine made his way into the kitchen, where Elizabeth sat pounding on her tray and giggling uncontrollably. Blaine's foot met with a squeaky toy on the floor and he sighed, picking it up and placing it on the tray of Miracle's highchair. He'd put it back in their toy box later, along with the other toys. Whenever later turned out to be, that was. He was just too tired to do it anytime soon.

Finn turned around from the counter where he was screwing on the top of a bottle and starting to shake it. He offered Blaine a small smile, which Blaine tried his best to return but he was so tired, his muscles felt like they were ten times heavier than usual. So it was like it took as much muscle for him to smile right now as it did for someone to frown. He sighed heavily. "Dude," Finn said, testing the temperature of the bottle before he handed it to the little girl, who wrapped both her little hands around it and up ended it with the nipple in her mouth. Formula immediately started dripping down her chin. "You really need sleep. I'm almost praying for Kurt to wake up so that you can get some shut eye." He laughed and Blaine shook his head heavily, running a hand over his face.

"No, Kurt needs more than I do. You know that." It was Finn's turn to sigh because yes, he did know that. He knew it from what Blaine had already told him. Both of them chanced a glance out across the dining room to the couch. There was no sign of stirring except for Kurt shifting a little and dropping one of his hands to wrap around Miracle, who turned her head over again. "That reminds me," Blaine said suddenly and Finn raised an eyebrow, watching Blaine walk back out to the living room and pull his cell phone out of his pocket. When Finn realized what the other man was doing, he grinned and shook his head. "For safe keeping because it's too cute," Blaine said when he had returned to the kitchen. He showed Finn the picture and the taller man just smiled at it.

"Kurt's probably going to kill you for that," he said with a chuckle. Blaine couldn't help but laugh too, knowing that Finn was probably right. The last thing Kurt would want was a very unphotogenic picture of himself floating around. Blaine had half a mind to send the picture as a text to all their friends but he decided not to. He decided that this would just be for his and Kurt's own pleasure. Well, aside from showing Finn. But seeing as Finn had seen it with his own eyes, there really wasn't a reason not to show the picture to him. "You're not sending that to the others are you?" the other man suddenly asked. Blaine sighed and shook his head.

A small coughing sound alerted them back to Elizabeth. She'd apparently been drinking too fast and had set the bottle wobbly-like on her tray so it fell over on its side while she coughed and tried to clear her throat. Blaine ran to her immediately and started rubbing and patting her back gently. "Not so fast sweetheart. I've told you that before. Now see what it made you do?" The little girl looked up at her daddy with her big glasz eyes, a giggly smile lighting across her face. Blaine relaxed, realizing he'd tensed when she'd started coughing on her bottle. He leaned down and placed a feather-light kiss in the baby's curls before picking up the bottle and handing it back to her. "Slower this time, okay?" he said. Elizabeth just looked at him as she went back to sucking on the bottle. Blaine pulled up one of the stools at the island and sat down on it in front of Elizabeth, intending to make sure she didn't start coughing again.

"Scary sometimes, isn't it?" Finn asked. Blaine glanced over at him briefly and nodded his head. "Don't worry. They're both really healthy and happy obviously. You and Kurt are doing a wonderful job. It seems the girls really love the both of you." Blaine couldn't help but smile at Finn's compliment. It was nice to know that someone thought they were doing something right because so many times, Blaine thought that they weren't doing anything right but Finn did have a point.

For a moment or so, both men were silent, watching the little girl suck at her bottle. Elizabeth blinked her eyes and looked from her daddy to her uncle and back to her daddy again, a little smile shining in her eyes, which Blaine knew were so much like her papa's. Without warning though, the little girl popped the bottle out of her mouth again and set it on the tray, this time not so wobbly and it stood tall, still with formula in it but her eyes were on Blaine's and Blaine looked at her curiously, wondering what his little girl was doing. She'd never done anything like this before. "What is it sweetie?" he asked with worry in his eyes.

There was another moment of silence and than Elizabeth opened her mouth and, "Dada," she said. Blaine nearly fainted.

A/N: Figured this chapter could be filled with a bunch of realism. And I positively love love love the ending myself! It just seemed like the perfect way to end it. What do you guys think? Did you like it? You know reviews make me smile! And I'm sorry for making you wait so long for this but I had some things I had to get done. So, was it worth the wait? Yes? No? Klainby? (Kurt and Blaine's maybe) Let me know! Love you guys!


	3. Recording Before A Kidnapping

**A/N: I'm so so sorry that it took me so long to update this! Hopefully things will get a bit faster again, but it might still be slow going what with the other stories I really want to try and keep up with too so bare with me. The only reason it took me so long to update this**** was because I decided that I didn't just want it to be chapter after chapter of day to day life and no real essential plot. I would have ended up repeating stuff likely. So, I took the time to develop something and I know it's a dramatic idea but...it keeps things interesting. As always thanks for your support! It means a lot to me and this A/N is getting a little rambly so enjoy the long awaited third chapter!**

* * *

><p>Kurt was a bit disheartened that he hadn't been there when Elizabeth had called Blaine dada. He had wanted to be present when the twins said their first words, not crashed out on the couch while his stepbrother and husband sat in the kitchen feeding Lizzie a bottle and experiencing her first word. But he had been cheered up much when not long after Miracle had followed suit and had said, 'pop' to him, popping the p on the end. It wasn't papa quite yet but it was good enough for him. And he was so proud of her for popping the p at the end. No idea why but probably because letter popping was a finality in speech. Or something like that. But he didn't care. She had said her first word and that made up for the fact that he had missed Lizzie's first.<p>

Now he sat on a stool in the studio, earphones over his ears and giving Blaine a thumb's up. Blaine stood on the other side of the glass smiling at his husband. Lizzie was in his arms and she was watching Kurt. Obviously, the little girl was curious about what daddy was doing. Blaine was producing this album so he was there to make sure the recording went smoothly. The guy sitting at the switchboard flipped a switch and leaned forward. "All right Kurt, we're ready when you are!" he said into a microphone. Again, Kurt gave another thumbs up. The guy flipped a few more switches and Blaine could see Kurt start bobbing his head along with the rhythm and a moment later, he started to sing.

_We have the chance to turn the pages over_

_We can write what we want to write_

_We gotta make ends meet, before we get much older_

_We're all someone's daughter_

_We're all someone's son_

_How long can we look at each other_

_Down the barrel of a gun_

_You're the voice, try and understand it_

_Make a noise and make it clear, oh, whoa_

_We're not gonna sit in silence_

_We're not gonna live with fear, oh, whoa_

Kurt was about to break out into the next verse of the song when the guy at the switchboard held up a hand for him to stop. Kurt looked at him strangely, pulling the headphones off his ears. Blaine was looking at him odd too. The guy just pointed toward the door to the recording room. Kurt turned his head to look in time to see Miracle crawling through the door. He realized that it hadn't been shut all the way when he'd entered. Her big glasz eyes were on Kurt and she had that giggly little smile on her face. Of course, there was no way she realized that she was interrupting what was going on. She was just a baby after all.

The twenty-eight-year-old slid off the stool and bent down to scoop the little girl up. She giggled and threw her little arms around her daddy's neck. "Miracle, you can't just come crawling into the recording studio like this," he whispered to the little girl, planting a kiss on her cheek. She just laughed again and buried her face in his shoulder. Kurt sighed and carried her out of the studio and into the booth with the switches. "Next time, we're taking Finn up on his offer to baby-sit," he said to Blaine. The other man just shook his head, a slight smile on his face. Lizzie giggled and clapped her hands. The girls looked at each other and broke out in identical giggles.

Blaine sighed and walked over to Kurt, giving him a gentle kiss on the lips. Kurt smiled at him. "I told you we should have let Finn baby-sit," Blaine said. Kurt sighed heavily and ran his free hand through his coifed hair, looking at his daughters. Miracle was the handful. He probably should get used to her doing things like this more often. She'd interrupted a runway show and now she'd crawled her way into the recording booth because she wanted her papa. Who knew what she was going to do next? "But you were worried about Finn being able to handle both babies at one time by himself even though he said it was no big deal because he handles his kids just fine by himself," Blaine went on.

"To which I said, 'yes but they're four and six years old, not less than a year'," Kurt replied. Blaine nodded his head and shifted Elizabeth to his other hip. Kurt glanced at the man sitting in front of the switchboard. "Sorry about this," he said. The guy nodded with a knowing smile on his face. "We'll have to finish some other time. The girls are getting restless so I think we're going to have to take them to the park or something. Hate to cut it short. Next time, we'll get a baby-sitter." Blaine couldn't help but laugh at his husband's words.

After gathering their things, the two men headed out the door, oddly managing to balance two babies and all their belongings. Kurt was thinking of an alternative to a baby-sitter. Next time they might just have to carry the girls in, in their car seats, though he knew that neither of them would like that very much, even if Lizzie was content enough just lying in her daddy's arms. Neither preferred being in the car seat unless they were in the car. Speaking in which, both men went about strapping their daughters into their car seats. Miracle was squealing and fighting against Kurt's hands as he tried to fasten her in. Kurt sighed.

This was the one time that Elizabeth seemed to give them trouble as well. Both girls were wriggling and trying to fight their dads from putting them in the car seats. But Blaine and Kurt were both stronger and well practiced. They knew the girls would be okay once they got on the road. "It's okay baby," Kurt whispered to Miracle as he clicked the final buckle in place and kissed his daughter on the forehead, trying to calm her. She was crying. He sighed again and reached into the diaper, pulling a bottle out. He handed it to the little girl. It seemed to do the trick. Kissing her on the forehead again, he pulled out of the backseat and shut the door. On the other side of the car, Blaine was doing the same.

Both men climbed into the car with Blaine behind the wheel and Kurt in the front passenger seat. "So," Blaine started as he started the engine and proceeded to pull away from the studio. "Straight to the park or should we stop by the house for more supplies?" he asked, pulling into mainstream traffic. Kurt sighed for a third time and ran his hand through his hair carefully, staring out the passenger side window. He shook his head. "Kurt?" Blaine inquired, sparing his husband a glance as they came to a stop behind a taxicab.

"I'm fine," he said. He let out a bit of a yawn. Since Finn had temporarily moved in with them, they'd both been getting more sleep. Every time one of them needed sleep, the other two would take care of the kids and than they would switch off when whoever was sleeping woke up. Sure, it meant they all were sleeping at odd times during the day but at least it worked. "I think we have enough to go ahead and go to the park. I packed a can of formula in Miracle's diaper bag and if we need warm water we can just get it from the bathroom in one of the restaurants nearby or something." Blaine nodded after a moment and pulled into the left lane. They were on their way to this small park near apartment complex where their penthouse was. He knew that Kurt probably wouldn't want to stay too long so he opted for somewhere near home.

* * *

><p>"Lizzie don't pull on the grass honey," Blaine said as he watched the little girl crawl around in the grass. He and Kurt had just gotten to the park about five minutes prior and were sitting on a bench while they watched the girls crawl around them. Kurt mainly kept his eye on Miracle and Blaine was watching Elizabeth. The little girl turned her glasz eyes on her daddy and smiled at him, yanking a handful of grass from the ground and raising it to her mouth. "Lizzie!" Blaine shouted, suddenly kneeling and gently smacking the grass from her hand. "Don't eat that," he scolded. She just looked at him.<p>

Kurt was having his own problems. Miracle had crawled off quite some way and was now digging her finger into a hole in the ground and Kurt had run after her. There was no telling what made its home in that hole, if there was anything in it. But the countertenor was not taking any chances. Like hell he would let some earthly creature crawl out and bite his little girl's finger. He scooped her up just as she buried her digit in the hole. She giggled at him, clapping her hands. Kurt let out a sigh of relief, staring down at the hole in the ground.

"Come on sweetie," he said, smiling at the little girl. "Papa will go push you on the swings. Would you like that?" Miracle squealed and clapped her hands again. He smiled bigger at her. He knew she would like it. Both of the girls liked swinging and they liked being pushed in the baby swings. Kurt glanced over at Blaine who had pulled out a wipe and was cleaning the dirt and grass off of Elizabeth's hand. He nodded his head toward the swings to let him know that he was taking Miracle over for a little push. Blaine smiled and nodded back, scooping Elizabeth into his arms and heading for a trashcan so he could throw the wipe away, glad it wasn't too far from the bench. There was no way he was taking the chance of someone taking their stuff.

Kurt carried Miracle over to the swings and carefully set her down in one of them. "Okay honey, hold on," he said. The little girl gripped the front of the baby swing and Kurt started to gently push her forward. She let out a giggle and the twenty-eight-year-old couldn't help but smile. He was the one making his daughter smile. That made him all the happier. Kurt wasn't going to lie. The whole time he'd been pregnant with the twins, he'd been worried about what kind of father he would be. He didn't want to do a bad job of raising his girls. His own dad had assured him though that he would do fine. And Kurt just rested on the fact that he'd grown up with wonderful role models for parents. He felt blessed. He wanted his daughters to feel the same way about him and Blaine. He failed to notice the person all in black standing beside a black car with tinted windows, watching him.

Blaine sat on the bench now, a wiggling Elizabeth lying in front of him. "Hold still Lizzie. I can't change you if you keep wriggling like this," he scolded the girl. She looked up at him with her big glasz eyes, a little yawn making its way out of her mouth. Nap time for Lizzie apparently. Good. If he could get her to sleep than when Kurt and Miracle came back from playing on the swings, the four of them could just go on home. Just thinking about that caused Blaine to lose focus momentarily and Lizzie gave an incredibly big wiggle. Blaine was just in time to keep her from rolling herself off the bench and his heart beat out of his chest. He too failed to notice the person in black watching Kurt and Miracle. Of course, he couldn't see him from where he was anyway.

Several minutes of pushing Miracle and Kurt's arms were getting tired. He let the swing just swing a bit on its own as he pulled his phone out of his pocket to check the time. It was nearing dinnertime and Kurt knew that if he wanted to make sure that he fed Finn – a thought that caused him to roll his eyes – before the taller man succumbed to incredible hunger, they should probably get going soon. He was just sliding his finger across the phone to unlock the screen, intending to call Finn and ask him to take the chicken out of the fridge when a cloth was pressed over his mouth. Kurt let out a yelp and his phone slipped from his hand, falling into the sand.

Blaine looked up at the sound of the yelp. "Kurt?" he asked. Quickly fastening the snaps on the little shorts that Lizzie was wearing, he scooped her up and both diaper bags, running toward the swings. There was one left swinging but Kurt and Miracle were not to be seen. He noticed his husband's phone poking out of the sand. Rushing over, Blaine snatched it up. "Kurt?" he shouted. The sound of a baby's cry caused him to glance over to the left. Someone who carrying Miracle who was squirming. Blaine looked over just in time to see someone else pulling an unconscious Kurt into a black car. He froze for a moment, but that was all it took.

The moment he started running, crying out Kurt's and Miracle's names, the person holding his other daughter glanced at him, smirked under their half-mask and climbed into the car with the little girl. Screeching of wheels and the car sped off. Someone or two someone's had just made off with both his husband and one of his daughters. Blaine froze to the spot, fear, sadness, and tears written all over his face. He had to call the police but even though he had seen his family get kidnapped, he knew they wouldn't do anything until both of them had been missing for twenty-four hours at least. So Blaine did the only thing he could do. He turned on the spot, ran for the car and sped home.

* * *

><p>Kurt groaned heavily, trying to figure out what was going on. He blinked his eyes carefully, finding that he was lying on a bed with his hands tied above his head to the headboard. His feet were tied together. He didn't recognize the room at all. But the unmistakable sound of crying told him that his daughter was at least with him and safe. Or was she safe? No way she was safe if he was lying here tied up to this damn bed. Wait, what the hell? What the fuck was going on? Where were Blaine and Elizabeth? Were they okay? The last thing Kurt could remember was pulling out his phone and thinking about dinner. He'd been pushing Miracle in the swing at the part. Everything had been fine.<p>

The door creaked and Kurt turned his head, barely looking in that direction as his eyes were still half-lidded. The crying sound got louder as whomever it was entered the room. It became apparent that they were holding his daughter. "So I see you're awake porcelain." Kurt froze. He knew that voice. And there was no denying the use of the nickname. What the hell did Sue Sylvester think she was doing? What the fuck? He was sure he had gotten rid of her. Or at least his friends had gotten rid of her back when he'd left their house in Los Angeles to be admitted to the hospital. "You know they say payback's a bitch right?" the woman asked. Kurt blinked.

"Put her down," he spat. Miracle had spotted him and was now reaching for him but Sue was holding fast to the little girl. She sneered at Kurt. "You're scaring her. Please, give her back to me!" he cried out. The sneer turned into a smirk and the little girl continued reaching for her papa. Kurt could hear her rendition of the word making its way out of her mouth between the unruly wails. Sue shifted her in a way that Miracle's eyes would no longer be able to see Kurt and Kurt huffed. "Leave her alone," he said, his voice a bit of a choked sob. "What the hell are you doing anyway?"

The smirk on the woman's face only grew. "I told you porcelain. Payback. And don't expect me to hand this little girl over to you. You're my hostage now. I'll use you as I see fit. It wouldn't be right to kill you though. That just wouldn't do. And holding you for ransom money is entirely clichéd. I'll let you go back to Burt Reynolds when I feel like it!" She stopped and looked at the baby in her arms who was still crying and wailing and Kurt felt like he wanted to vomit when she gave the child a sickeningly sweet smile. "But even when I let you go porcelain, you're not getting her back. You see, this little girl is mine now. I'll be her mother and she will learn to forget she ever knew you. Good thing she's so young now huh? Will make it all the easier to forget. Enjoy your room porcelain. Little Sue and I have a date with a bathtub."

Kurt could only stare in horror as Sue swept from the room, carrying Miracle with her. He swallowed hard and fought the tears that were forming on his face. "Her name is Miracle!" he shouted. No way in the hell was he letting Sue call his daughter little Sue or what the fuck ever she planned on calling her. Miracle was his and Blaine's little miracle baby. Their Christmas miracle. She'd fought so hard to survive while growing inside of him and had some close calls. But she'd made it into the world. She'd made it and she'd been healthy and it was Elizabeth who'd suffered complications. It was Elizabeth who hadn't been breathing when they pulled her out. But Miracle who had been deprived of nutrients and blood while she grew had come out just fine. Both girls had survived their difficult road to being born into the world.

Oh God, Elizabeth. Kurt knew that his other daughter was going to notice that her sister was not there. Didn't twins have some sort of weird bond thing where they could feel each other? And what about Blaine? A few tears fell from Kurt's eyes as he thought about his husband and other daughter. How long would it be before he'd be able to see them again? What would he have to do in order to get out of here and take his daughter with him? He wasn't going to lie. He was scared, very scared. He knew if he didn't figure something out fast, Sue was right. Miracle's memory was not developed well enough to remember him as her papa for long. And that meant…he didn't even want to think about that.

Like hell he would let his daughter become accustomed to thinking that Sue Sylvester was her mother. Kurt was going to do everything in his power to keep that from happening. Though if he was to remain tied up like this than he figured that was going to be a lot harder than he initially thought and somehow, he had to contact Blaine. Of course, that was easier said than when he realized that he had dropped his phone in the sand. Great. There was no way to call Blaine and no way to free himself and Miracle. It seemed right than that he was at a loss and a dead end. It seemed that Kurt had lost the fight before it had even really begun.

All that he could think was to hope that he and his daughter would be rescued.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh no! Kurt! Miracle! Damnit Sue you bitch! I really love her character though haha. But I thought that she would want to get revenge on them for what they did to her. And with the whole current plot of her wanting to be a mother it just kind of fit now. So what did you think? I hope it was worth the wait! As always reviews make me smile so leave them and we'll hopefully get this puppy cruising onward again, though at a slower pace. See you guys later!**


End file.
